NASCAR 10
NASCAR 10 is the Thirtifh installment and the final installment in the EA Sports NASCAR Series, and it is the sequel to NASCAR 09 was bad reception since EA wants to make a change for NASCAR 10 in the Seven Gens Consoles. It is developed by EA Tiburon and Released for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and the PSP Version was finally on the Performer for the first time was NASCAR 07 and NASCAR 10 will simply title; NASCAR 2. The Game date released was on June 12th, 2009 in North America. The Manufacturers has been finally featured on this title to bring back the Chevy Impala, Ford Fusion, Toyota Camry, and Dodge Avenger. So is the Camping World Trucks, Nationwide Series, and the Sprint Cup Series. Features Career Mode The Career will allow racing all the way up to Whelen Modified Tour, NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, NASCAR Nationwide Series, and finally for the big leagues is NASCAR Sprint Cup Series. You can race with signing Contracts for Sponsors, Buy a Team or create one, and Builds your reputation. You're Performance Points can earn when you win races for other series (Similar to NASCAR 09). There are infinity Slots to make a profile saving feature since this is the first time into the 7th generation consoles after NASCAR Thunder 2002 was released from the Xbox and PS2. Season Mode TBA Driver vs Driver The Real Superstar NASCAR Drivers are taking you up to the real challenge for 22 Tracks for 1v1 Shootout. The Races for Driver Vs Drivers is availability 45 challenges to Competition. Nationwide Challenge In the Nationwide Challenge, Rep for a Profile’s performance can have it total into 10000 reputation points and there are 125 Challenges to complete since the first features were on NASCAR 08. The Nationwide challenges where also training yourself into Hot Lap, Pitting Strategy, Speed Limiter, Draft Timer, Pitting Timmer, Perfect Line, Blocking, Avoid Wrecking, Passing the lines, and Speed Trap. This mode is Making more Simulations to the game when NASCAR 09 Brought the ”Sprint Driver Challenge”. Creation Zone You can create a car was the first featured since NASCAR Thunder 2002 when you can create a driver as well. The Paint Booth will run customized stock cars and it has more open numbers running possible for 2009 NASCAR Season. You can add pick manufacturers to the paint booth for your driver and team, and 50 new real Sponsors has been added for the game. Customize Drivers can give you some gear for helmets, firesuits, gloves, designs, and visions from Racing Shop. There are infinite slots to create a driver also comes with the Create a car features. There's a very first created feature for creating a ”Big Rig” for Create a Car Feature. The custom drivers and custom cars will also add a rating performance points skills feature for the creation zone. Test and Tune You can get the set-ups for Test and Tune to feeling the car more better. You can Select a Track and a Car to praticce work your way up to the field. Downloadable Content Downloadable Content for NASCAR 10 was released in June 2009 after days of release. The Car Pack #1 and #2 for Paint Schemes will give you 15 of Toyota Paint Schemes, 15 of Chevy Paint Schemes, 15 of Ford Paint Schemes, and 15 of Dodge Paint Schemes total. When that was added, There was Track released was Dodge Raceway was Free without money for all the series to race. Reception TBA Feature of Series TBA Soundtrack